Carnation varieties producing flowers of many different colors are well known. However, it is desirable to provide a new standard variety of carnation producing flowers having orchid pink coloration and other desirable characteristics.
The closest variety to `CFPC Concerto` is it's parent `Vanya`. `CFPC Concerto` differs from Vanya in that the new variety has larger flowers and a vase-life five to six days longer than `Vanya`. `CFPC Concerto` also roots more easily than `Vanya` but has a 7 to 10-day later flowering response.